


simplicity in the suburbs

by kitkatsandcreampuffs



Series: and they have a kid AU [3]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gerit and Abigail mentoned, Isa (daughter), and they wonder where Isa gets it from...., t for breif swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatsandcreampuffs/pseuds/kitkatsandcreampuffs
Summary: Isa's powers begin to show much to the delight of her mothers'A fun fic about what our favorite couple has been up to..
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: and they have a kid AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768741
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	simplicity in the suburbs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know things are rough in the world, I wanted to send out some fun family vibes. Wrote this pretty quick <3

The abundance of athletic gear was the first thing you would notice when walking into the Ramshorn-Collar house. And paint. Lots of paints. 

They moved into the suburbs of California, excited to maintain their positions in the reserves after all this time. They had a few quiet years to themselves after that, Raelle became an art teacher in the local school district. She had an official position at one of the high schools but made her weekly rounds to elementary and middle schools as well. Art was her way of release from the tension of the military and was it fun to truly express herself after being boxed in for so many years.

Scylla had found ease in becoming a realtor, somehow she was very good at convincing people to buy houses. There was a simplicity in it, unlike her previous occupations. 

The pair celebrated their 8th, 9th, and 10th wedding anniversary in that house. Not long after, they decided it was time for one more to add to their little family. Why, what was all that yard space good for if they didn't have a little one running about!

When they announced their new baby girl, Abigail cried on the phone, and so did Gerit. Many friends vied for naming rights but Scylla and Raelle decided on 'Isa' for Scylla's talented necro/fixer instructor. Tally and Abigail signed off on this name, as long as they got to choose the name for the next Ramshorn-Collar child. 

Isa was now five years old and a total whirlwind. She usually wobbled through the house on her rollerblades, a gift from Scylla who convinced Raelle it would be a good outlet of energy. The first month after she got them, Scylla spent a great deal of time patching holes in the wall. Not to mention the whole bathroom had to be re-tiled because she had slid in trying to save a wonderful slap shot. Scylla still swears she would have made the save if the bathtub wasn't there.

Isa would skate by the kitchen where Raelle was either grading or painting, giving her mom a short wave, then sliding out of view. Silence would descend on the kitchen. Then a large crash would follow.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Sunday afternoon, the day was warm and the trees rustled in the breeze. Raelle was seated at the kitchen table, reading essay after essay from shitheaded highschool students trying to get an easy pass in the class. This particular essay was giving her quite a bit of trouble, preventing her from moving on to the other stack she had to read. Scylla was making lemonade at the counter, flicking through new listings on her tablet while stirring with another hand. Raelle let out her third groan in about 30 minutes which prompted her wife to drop a cup of lemonade into her hands and a kiss on her head.

“Scyl, look how fucking stupid these kids are,” Raelle said, gesturing to a paper covered in red scribbles. “This one says ‘Yo boss! Please give me an A. I'm so sorry you had to read this… Stay frosty, teach! - Steve-o…’ Why do these kids do this? I'm aging prematurely, look at my gray hairs.”

“Honey you tell me, honestly I have no idea what runs through their heads.”

Scylla reached for her tablet on the counter and tucked it under her arm. She brought a glass of lemonade for her and a smaller one for Isa who they could see playing outside through the window. 

“Can you take a look at this for me, is it too modern?” she asked, swiping through houses to settle on apartments made out of shipping containers.

“I took my clients to a listing and then they said they wanted an open floor plan. Well, this is as open as you can get. There are no walls inside.”

Raelle pinches her fingers to zoom in on the interior. “Yeah seems perfect, there are legitimately zero walls. When’s your next showing? Isa has Xavier’s birthday party this Saturday.”

“Shit, is it on the calendar?” Scylla pulled the family calendar from the fridge door, bringing a handful of souvenir magnets with her. Amid their mumbling at the table, Isa threw open the screen door. Her shovels and toys were abandoned in a lump outside.

“Mommy! Mama! Look what I have, I have a gift! Isa called. She walked up to the table cradling something just out of view.

“Can it wait a moment? Mommy and Mama are having an important talk.” Scylla said, briefly looking up from the calendar. “What day is the party, honey?”

“Saturday at 3 pm” Raelle murmured. She scribbled a large ‘x’ in red ink on another student's essay. 

Isa hopped up and down excitedly and her brown hair bobbed with her. She had mud striped across her shirt and smudges on her face. 

“Nooo… please look!” she pleaded. Scylla jotted a final note on the calendar before looking down at Isa who smiled like a sunbeam. 

“Ok, what is it sunshine?” Scylla said.

Isa produced a dead bird from behind her back. The bird definitely was recently dead. It carried its earthy funk into the kitchen along with a few mites for sure.

She cups it in her tiny palms and begins to make the reverberations of a seed sound. Raelle’s lemonade glass began to vibrate along with the dishes on the counter. Scylla glanced around to take in any hazards before staring mesmerized at the bird in Isa’s hands. The bird shook, feathers twitching in an invisible breeze. It’s abdomen quivered and pulsed till out curled a long stem. Isa’s reverberations coaxed it to grow longer and bloom into a bulb. 

“Oh my GOD!” Scylla shouted, shaking Raelle who was still staring at the papers on the table. “Yes, sunshine you did it! Raelle! Look what our baby did!” Scylla scooped Isa into her arms and spun her around. The dead bird is loosed from her grasp and landed on the kitchen table with a thud

Raelle took a good look at the death cap. “Oh my god, it's a death cap! Wow, look at you go kiddo!”

This took her back. Way back when she and Scylla were at Fort Salem together, stealing sweet kisses over a fresh bird carcass. Not quite as romantic as Raelle had thought when it happened though. But they were young and facing the new tug of attraction so bird body be damn, she was going to get that kiss.

“Yay!” Scylla peppered Isa’s face with kisses. “Oh, sunshine I'm so PROUD of you!”

Raelle joined in the family hug and beamed. They stood there a moment, with Isa giggling and Scylla hugging her tight, till a light gust brought the scent of rotting mulch into the kitchen.

“But can we PLEASE get the dead bird off our dining room table.” 

Scylla and Isa laughed and with that Raelle scooped up the bird with an essay from the stack and deposited the bird in the trash. She threw the essay in there too. That one gets a passing grade for bird removal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Check out the 'and they have a kid AU' series if you like Isa!  
> Also, the podcast im on called 'TV and Tequila' on tumblr
> 
> Comments/reviews are always appreciated, please stay safe and healthy in these difficult times.


End file.
